


Morning After

by its_homemadefics



Series: Morning After [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_homemadefics/pseuds/its_homemadefics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after with a loved one is always nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm. To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I wrote it to help get the gears whirring again. Please enjoy anyways.
> 
> I also really hope that I got all of the honorifics right.

"Unf!" groaned Kuroko. He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them since everything was blurry. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment and tried to open them again. This time, he could see clearly… and he had somehow ended up on the ground.

 

He sat up slowly, his muscles still aching from last night's late basketball practice. He didn't mind staying late and practicing with Kagami, but he just didn't have the same endurance as him. He always had to sit out early, watching the other play as he sat and tried to catch his breath. That was even harder when Kagami played with such a ruthless passion that it took Kuroko's breath away. Then Kuroko's legs would start shaking either because he wanted to play basketball again or because he was exhausted. In the end, Kuroko decided it was better to play it safe and didn't join Kagami again.

 

After Kuroko finally stood up all the way, he looked towards the bed. Kagami was spread out all over the bed. The sheets were thrown off halfway, the bedspread wrinkled. He had his mouth wide open and was drooling a little onto the pillow (Kuroko might have to wash that later). Kagami's shirt was rucked up almost all the way to his chest, showing off his perfectly defined abs. Kuroko couldn't help but smile.

 

He walked over to the side of the bed and climbed on top of Kagami. He sat down on his stomach, his pale thighs on each side of the bigger man.

 

"Kagami-kun," he said. He knew he was going to have to try harder than that to wake up Kagami. "Kagami-kun!" he shouted quickly.

 

Why bother shouting? Kagami had once said that even when Kuroko shouted, he was still quiet. If he really wanted to be heard, he'd have to get a megaphone. (Kagami did end up buying one for him as a joke.)

 

Oh, that's right. Kuroko had a megaphone.

 

"KAGAMI-KUN!" The sleeping man's eyes bolted open and his body jolted before he finally sat up. He was panting heavily, his chest heaving up and down. Kuroko wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Kagami could look sometimes.

 

Yet, he was still attracted to this red headed man.

 

"Oi, oi, Kuroko! That was right in my ear!"

 

Kuroko looked at the megaphone in his hand. Oops. Maybe he shouldn't have shouted right in Kagami's ears.

 

Kuroko just shrugged. "You kicked me off the bed."

 

"Huh?" Kagami was digging his pinky into his ear. Kuroko held up the megaphone to his mouth again, but Kagami stopped him. "No, I heard what you said, stop it! I kicked you off the bed?"

 

"Yes. I woke up a few minutes ago and I was on the floor. I tried waking you up, but then I remembered I have a megaphone. Thank you, by the way, for buying me this megaphone. It's come in handy."

 

Kuroko could have sworn that he heard Kagami growl. The next thing he knew, Kagami had his strong arms around him and was pulling him up onto the bed. He ended up sitting in the other's lap.

 

"Don't make me regret buying you that. It was only for a joke." Kagami ran his large hands through Kuroko's hair, probably trying to tame the bed head that he hated so much. Kuroko let him, closing eyes and enjoying the feeling.

 

"How are your legs today?" Kuroko asked. Kagami had been doing better ever since the Winter Cup, focusing on exercises and stretches that helped his legs. His legs didn't cramp up as often and he didn't reach his limit as soon. Kuroko was always worried though that if Kagami practiced too hard, he would injure his legs again.

 

"I'm fine. Don't worry," said Kagami, as if he was reading Kuroko's mind. He let his hands fall from Kuroko's hair and pulled the smaller man closer. "I'm sorry I kicked you off the bed."

 

"It's fine. You always like to stretch out. And you can't help it anyways."

 

"What does that mean?" said Kagami with a defensive tone.

 

"It just means that you're so big that you can't help but kick the smaller person out of bed," Kuroko said matter-of-factly. Before Kagami could say anything else, his mouth open for a reply, Kuroko leaned forward and kissed him. He usually didn't like kissing before brushing his teeth, but he knew that he inadvertently offended Kagami. (He was only stating the obvious; no need to be offended.)

 

He felt Kagami sigh against him and give in. He wrapped his arms around his waist and Kuroko let his hands wander through Kagami's hair; he loved teasing him by gently pulling at his hair.

 

"Let's stay in bed today," whispered Kagami.

 

That's what Kuroko had planned anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write more of these little "morning after"s with the Generation Miracles.


End file.
